


Description of a Healer

by DangerouslyHappy



Series: Description of the Seven [6]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 14:18:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1229611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerouslyHappy/pseuds/DangerouslyHappy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Brief Description of Nathan Jackson</p>
            </blockquote>





	Description of a Healer

He stands there looking relaxed even as he watches out for his friends. He’s a lone black man in a group of seven but that doesn’t matter to any of them. His head is bare his black hair is shaved down so it’s barely seen against his skin. When you look at his face you can see the concern he has for his friends reflected in his soft brown eyes. He’s wearing plain clothes a brown vest over a white shirt. He has a colt .45 pistol on his belt but he prefers to use the knives that are in their sheaths on his back. His pants are black as are his boots. He is a former slave who would be justified if he hated the white man, yet he doesn’t hate them he tries to help them for he is a healer. He is the closest thing this town has to a doctor. There are days he curses his impromptu family but he never really means it for they are the only family he has. His mother died before slavery was abolished and his father died just a few brief months ago of consumption while accused of being a horse thief. He loves his new family so much that he would risk anything just to make sure they remained alive and well. It goes to show you that he is most certainly loyal even to the bloody end.


End file.
